


The Boy: Brandon Dursley

by KittyKat97



Series: The Boy : Brandon Dursley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat97/pseuds/KittyKat97
Summary: Brandon Dursley was raised knowing who he was and who he will be - but not quite. His adoptive parents had just revealed to him who he REALLY was, when they were hastily taken away. Having no one to take care of him, he found out that he was Entrusted to someone, and who couldn't be more better than our beloved Potions Master?





	The Boy: Brandon Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: That I am posting this awesome story on behalf of the original author and if you want to find to read it is on Wattpad by KidOfTheAshes

“Get down here now, Brandon!”

The shout- or shriek, of Petunia Dursley was heard all throughout the house. Vernon chuckled out loud as their adoptive son, Brandon, who was 10, was still asleep when it was already eight in the morning Petunia hated it when the boy would ‘slack off’.  
“Mum!’” Another shout from a different part of the house was heard. It was their son, Dudley Dursley, how is now 12  
“Mum, have you seen my brown pants?! It’s gone, do ya think that Bran got it?!”  
“That question would only be answered if you wake him up, Duds” Vernon quietly suggested as he went up to Dudley’s room to help him find his stuff.

The boys were always pranking each other around the house, but Bran, being magical, would always win. Sometimes it would annoy Dudley, and sometimes, it would make him feel amazed and a bit jealous of his brother’s ability, but most of the time, he would make Dudley laugh so hard that tear would come from his eyes.  
“You mean he’s not awake yet?! It's about to turn eight”  
“that’s why I’m awake, Duds” A gruff, sleepy voice took Dudley by surprise as he came face to face with Brandon, whose eyes were still hazed with sleep, and hair sticking up all around his head  
“good morning dad”  
“Whoa! I hate it when you do that, Bran!” Dudley exclaimed, which made Bran roll his eyes  
“Morin’ Bran. Now that Brandon’s here, I think I have to wash up for breakfast” Vernon said, and he quickly left the room  
“Why do you think I do it, Dudley?” The young taunted as soon as their father was out of the door  
“OH, shut up, Brandon! Come, help me find my pants. I’m going to be late for my summer classes!” Dudley was turning a bit annoyed.  
“Yeah, right. You’re such a lazy bone, you never know how to look for things! Maybe that’s why you have your brown pants atop your head!”  
“what?” Dudley immediately put a hand on his head to see if there was pants on it. there was none, of course, but Brandon would not have any of it. He always takes his time to tease his brother about so many things, Vernon, who heard his youngest son, laughed to himself at this.

Brandon, who was still in his pyjamas, ran downstairs, quick as lighting, followed by Dudley. He was always a fast boy, and Vernon could’ve guessed that it came from the buys father. Lily, his sister-in-law, was never one for running. She was graceful and beautiful, she also had magic. The boy had her eyes, her nose, her smile and her magic. The rest well it should’ve been the father. Brandon was tall and had pale skin, he had black hair as black as a crow’s feather, Brandon was sharp and picked up on things quickly. 

Dudley had taken after his father, and was not so tall, Brandon was almost taller than his older brother, Dudley had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a bulky body, it made him intimidating.  
“Run as fast as you can, because I’m coming to get you, Brandon!” The boys were both rambunctious and they both filled the house with laughter.  
“Ahhh! Mummy!!”  
“Stop that boys! The Breakfast ready. Call your father” Petunia scolded the two. At that the boys stopped, and Brandon said a quick “Morning Mum”  
“Good morning to you too Branon, and you to Dudley, call your father please, Bran” she droned. Brandon walked up to his parent’s room and was about to knock on the door when something caught his eyes and ears. Something was rapping at his bedroom window. The creature had a sharp beak and wide eyes. It was black as midnight and had something on its beak, it stopped when Brandon started unbelieving at it.  
“Is that an owl?!” He wondered out loud.  
The creature started at him longer than Bran would think it would, it wasn’t bothered, not like any other owl Bran ever saw, about how a human was so near to it, when the ones at the zoo were aloof to humans. After what seemed like a long while, Bran heard his parents bedroom door opening, revealing his dad already dressed up for work.  
“Hey son, what are you looking at?” Vernon eyed the boy quizzically. For a moment, he thought that Bran was seeing something strange at his bedroom window. As soon as the boy turned to him, the curious look vanished. All that was left was Bran’s normal green eyes.  
“Uh… I thought…”  
“Yes? You thought what?” Vernon prodded, one eyebrow arching up.  
“Uhm… I thought you would like to come down now, Dad. It’s… Uh.. Breakfast, I mean, Mum wanted me to call you for breakfast”  
“Oh, I see.” Vernon shrugged and nodded  
“Well then, let’s go”  
“Alright” Bran followed his father down the stairs to eat his breakfast, but not before turning to take one more look at his bedroom window only to see that there was no bird, nor any sign that a bird specifically an owl, was even there.

Later that night, Brandon could not sleep at all. He was still wondering if the bird was real. At the moment, it seemed as if it was magical. Could it be that Hogwarts really did come for him after all? He is turning 11 on the 31st, and he knew all about magic. His mum, who had no magic, was quite knowledgeable about it. She always told him stories about his mother’s Hogwarts days, although she always changed the subject when he asked about his father. All he ever knew about him was that of his looks, save his eyes and nose were from his mum. Bran loved the stories, it made him feel closer to his real mother in some way. Not that his current mum, who is really his aunt, is not great, but Bran always knew that he was not like them, ever since he made the car stop and hover in midair as it was about to hit Dudley when he was three. He always liked it when he did something magical, it made him feel… whole.

Right now, he was doubting if he would ever attend Hogwarts - it’s just that he was doubting if all of it was real. He was brought up with the stories, but not the actual “Wizarding World”. 

He tossed and turned and tried so hard to fall asleep, but sleep just wouldn’t come. He listened for any sign of being awake of anyone in the house but all that greeted him was his dad snoring and the crickets in the garden.  
He glances at the clock and saw it flash 12:31 A.M, he got up wearily. He was so sleepy, but it seems that his eyes and whole body was protesting. So he got up and sat near his windowsill and let the night air come in. He stretched his body a little and watched the twinkling stars and the mystical moon  
At time like this, he would always let his thoughts drift to his mother, whom he had seen through a magical photo kept in the house. He knew she died protecting him against some bad wizard, why did the wizard wanted to kill him, he would never know. At least, not until he gets to go to Hogwarts.

She was so beautiful, Brandon thought, she would’ve been perfect!

Then he let himself dream on about what his father would of been, He must’ve been clever and strong, had a caring smile and a gentle stare. He let himself wonder what he looked like, really. Was his eyes brown or blue? was he always reading a book? Or did he like Hogwarts, too? Did he ever love him? Is he still alive? Did he know magic, too? Or was he ever indulges in something nice at all?

So many questions, and yet so little answers

At that, Bran felt like he was getting too sleepy. He decided to go back to his bed. As he closed the window and headed towards dreamland, he didn’t notice the same midnight black owl putting an envelope neatly on the windowsill, with golden letters bearing the words;  
To Mr.H.Potter/ Mr.B.Dursley  
The Blue Bedroom  
Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey  
for he was finally asleep


End file.
